


calm your tits

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [19]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 28 “What do you think a cupholder is for?”
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	calm your tits

“What do you think a cupholder is for?” Tahani asked, bewildered. 

Eleanor took a pause from setting the table. Taking a wild guess, _mostly_ in jest, she slowly raised her palm to cup one of her breasts and, putting on a comically quizzical expression, gave it a slight bounce.

Tahani’s face looked pinched for a moment. It had been a while since she had a truly snobbish moment, which hindered Eleanor’s amusement. She was ready to tease her and have a little fun at her expense when Tahani burst into laughter, guffawing until she snorted.

“I knew it was that!”

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
